iPod Challenge: HitsuHina
by feronia.wings
Summary: Trying out the iPod Challenge during a 12 hour boring car drive! GO!


Okies, let me explain what's going on right now.

You see, at this very moment, I am in the middle of a 12 hour road trip to visit relatives up north. Last night, I pulled an all-nighter so I can sleep most of the way. Well, 8 hours later, I have nothing to do. And so, thankfully for me, I charged my laptop all up and can now type away to my heart's content.

I thought I'd go ahead and try the Ipod Challenge. Here are the rules:

1. Choose any character, pairing, or fandom you like.  
2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.  
3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!  
4. Do ten of these, then post them.

So, of course, I'm writing nothing but HitsuHina. And I'm praying I don't get any impossible songs… Like Barbie Girl or something. *shudder*

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of the songs mentioned or quoted in this story.

Begin!

* * *

**Weightless by All Time Low**

He sat there, feeling extremely lonely in the 10th Division office. The newly appointed 10th Division captain had been stared at the whole way there. He had come here to make it look like he was doing something important, but in reality, he was very lost. The clock seemed to have stopped; every time he looked at it, it hadn't moved so much as an inch. He had no clue what to do. If he went back out there, he'd have to deal with all those stares. But, if he stayed in here, he'd go crazy. The door creaked open; he flinched, then all the weight seemed to leave his shoulders as a cheerful voice called out, "Shiro-chan, c'mon! Let's go celebrate!"

**You Found Me by the Fray**

It was dark, completely black. She couldn't see her hand even if she held it in front of her face. She was so alone, with nothing but her memories for company. Her memories… She felt tears as she replayed everything from that fateful night. The hurt, the betrayal, the anger, the sadness… Suddenly, a voice broke through the black. "Momo" it said in a painfully familiar voice. "Momo, please wake up, I… I need you."

**Until the Day I Die by Story of the Year**

He could never explain why he did the things he did. Warning her, threatening Gin, attacking the silver-haired man when she spilt her blood, trying to kill Aizen when it looked like he had killed her… He had felt dead when he had thought she was dead. There was no helping it… until the day he died, he'd spill his heart for his Bed-wetter.

**The Anthem by Good Charlotte**

He went through the exact same routine every morning. Everyday. Day after day. The only thing that ever changed were the days she came to visit. That helped make his day bearable. The day she wanted to take him to the living world for a picnic was the day he had a captain meeting. He had begun to turn her down, when he stopped. Why not? While all the other captains made their way to the 1st Division, he walked side-by-side with Momo to the spirit gate.

**Livin' On a Prayer by Bon Jovi**

The Hollows were everywhere. They were swarming all over the place. Sure, they were relatively weak, but just their sheer numbers kept the shinigami from an easy victory. He fought his way through them. He cut them down with almost no effort, he had only one thought in his mind: get to her. He didn't care about anything else going on around him. He just had to find her. Once he did, he felt relief flood through his body as he took her hand in his.

**The River by Good Charlotte**

There was no denying the 10th Division Captain was alone. The youngest, the shortest, the least experienced… He had always been isolated, even back in Rukongai. No one had wanted to talk to him, no one. Except her. His one and only best friend. He was positive she was the reason why he had never strayed from the light. That's why he would never bow down to them. He knew better.

**Who Knew by P!nk**

She had never felt guilt like this before. Never. How could she have just believed that traitor so easily? And she had pointed her sword at him. Her best friend. Who knew? So, she had decided. She would wait. Wait until the day she could come face-to-face with Shiro-chan again. And when that day came, she'd finally be able to say…

**Riot Girl by Good Charlotte**

He had never seen her like this before. There was his Bed-wetter, in the middle of the training grounds, slashing at the practice dummies. A determined and fierce look was on her face, and she appeared to be fully concentrated on the task at hand. She looked surreal. She suddenly looked up at him. And there was that smile that could convey more emotions than any words ever could.

**Dance Inside by the All-American Rejects**

She was frozen in place, nervously biting her lip. She looked up at him before she drew her gaze back down to the floor again. Why was she here? This all of a sudden seemed like a very stupid idea, coming to the living world with the other shinigami to take part in this "dance." She wanted to join in but she couldn't do it alone. She felt a hand curl around hers. Looking up, she met his teal eyes. He was smirking as he led her into the crowd.

**Over and Over by Three Days Grace**

He ran through the night, racing his own heartbeat. His breath came in short gasps. He was searching, searching… How many times had he told her not to go walking around by herself at night? He had felt the sudden flare of her reiatsu. He knew she was in trouble… again. This wasn't the first time he had run through the night to save her. And, once again, it there wasn't a second thought. He didn't even have to think about it; he had just started running. And he didn't care how many times he had to save her, so long is that he could see her smile one more time.

* * *

And done! That was fun! ^.^

I hope you don't mind that for the most part, I used he/she instead of typing out their names. I was in a hurry, I'm sorry!

I got so lucky with the songs though! In my head, I would freak out thinking the next song was going to be something really awkward. If this challenge went to 11 though, I would've been screwed… the next song was Don't Trust Me by 3OH!3.

I think Who Knew was the hardest for me. Who Knew is more a song for AiHina than HitsuHina, so I kinda had to tweak it a bit.

But wow! I'm so grateful for the songs I did get! Over and Over and Until the Day I Die especially. Those two fit Toshiro so well. I almost freaked at Riot Girl, cause I always think of Momo as being so sweet and innocent, but then I thought about her most recent appearance, when she swooped in and saved Rangiku's butt, so it's not that hard to picture Momo as a "Riot Girl." ^.^

Most of them came to me right of way, which was cool cause usually I have to sit there and think for like 10 minutes before I can start even one sentence.

But y'know, I'm a little inspired to continue some of these into full stories. Who knows, I might just do it, cause I feel like that most of these showed more friendship than romance. (seriously, whenever I think of Toshiro and Momo together, I always think of them holding hands. Don't ask me why, I just think it's adorable!

And I definitely enjoyed writing this. I'll be doing another one very very soon, you can count on that!

Anyway, please review and thank you for reading!

-Feronia


End file.
